What Beautiful Hearts Want
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Yumichika confessed to Ikkaku, but his friend didn't seem to return the feeling. After trying to kill himself, Yumichika was saved by the other man, and they stayed friends. But what will happen when they won't express themselves? YumiIkka. IkkaYumi.
1. How The Hurt Started

**May seem OOC for Yumi, but I'm trying to show that Ikkaku is his everything, and that he really would end his life if he lost his friend.**

**Not a oneshot, so please don't worry if not everything is explained.**

**Unbolded Normal- flashback in a flashback**

**UnBolded Italics- Yumichika's dream in the past**

**Italics in Bold- Flashback **

**Normal Bold- Present**

**... ... ...- When Yumi wakes up**

**Summary:Yumichika confessed to Ikkaku, but his friend didn't seem to return the feeling. After trying to kill himself, Yumichika was saved by the other man, and they stayed friends. But what will happen when they won't express themselves?**

**Pairing: YumichikaxIkkaku**

**Rating:M. Sexual Situations. Language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**What Beautiful Hearts Want**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>Yumichika sat alone in the small room brushing his long purple-black as he waited for his friend to return. He had changed his kimono, putting on his best one in hopes of impressing the other male with his incredible beauty. Not that he needed clothes to look beautiful; he just thought they would help.<em>

_He sat on a stool in front of his broken mirror, staring at his reflection and smiling. He was a truly magnificent creature he had to admit. After a few minutes, the door slid open loudly, and a pissed Ikkaku stepped into the room._

_"Nothing again?" Yumichika asked, as Ikkaku collapsed onto the bed they shared. _

_"Nah, not today. I thoughta stealin' somethin', but I know you won't eat food that way." Ikkaku turned his back to his friend, sighing deeply, and Yumichika smiled a bit. Ikkaku tried so hard to take care of him._

_"How _ugly_ having to go without food again." The long-haired beauty commented, walking to the bed. He sat down on the edge of it, and looked down at his friend, his hand lightly rubbing the other's arm. "Why do you let me starve Ikka?"_

_"I don't try to." The other answered quietly. His face was set in a scowl, and he refused to look at his beautiful roommate. "You know how hard it is just to _find_ food, never mind actually gettin' some."_

_Yumichika smiled again. Ikkaku was actually upset with himself for not being able to provide for them. He leaned over, resting his forehead against Ikkaku's cheek, and sighed happily. "You were gone almost all day. I missed you."_

_"Hm." Ikkaku wrapped an arm around the other's small waist, and pulled the body down in front of him, holding it close. Yumichika breathed in the scent of his companion, before digging his face into the other's neck. Ikkaku looked down at the small body snuggled up next to him, and noticed just the thing Yumichika had wanted him to. "Why're you wearin' your good kimono?" He asked._

_"To make you look at me." Yumichika answered, raising his head to look into Ikakku's black eyes, but the man averted his gaze. _

_"What're you talkin' about?" _

_"Just there. That's what I'm talking about." Yumichika sat up on the bed, his hair falling over his face. "You never look at me. Now matter what I do, no matter how close we get, you never look at me. Am I not beautiful enough for you?"_

_Ikkaku scoffed, and sat up in the bed as well, resting against the wall, as he scratched his head. "Yumi…" He sighed._

_"Don't 'Yumi' me. Tell me Ikka. Tell me why you always avoid me. I love you, but you just don't seem to realize it." The smaller drew his knees to his chest, and looked away from his friend, as Ikkaku's eyes widened. _

_He sighed another time, and grabbed his friend's chin gently, tilting it up so they could look into each other's eyes. "I'm ashamed…" The larger finally spoke. "I can't give you anything you want."_

_"Ikka… I don't want anything other than you… Just don't stop looking at me…" Yumichika jumped into his friend's arms, and wrapped his own arms around Ikakku's neck. "I love you… please say you love me back… that's all I want…"_

_"I love you Yumi." Ikkaku answered, kissing the purple-black hair. "I always have." He pulled the other's face back, before bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Yumichika's eyes lidded, and he smiled against Ikkaku's mouth. He kissed back fiercely, shoving his tongue up against the other's without having to be asked by his partner's. They flipped on the bed, leaving Yumichika laying on his back with Ikkaku over him, and they quickly ripped their kimonos away from their bodies. _

_They finally pulled away from their kiss, and Yumichika's lower half was suddenly lifted from the bed, becoming level with Ikkaku's face. His tongue licked out at the smaller's entrance to wet the area because there was no lube; there was no way they could get any. _

_"Hah… Ikka… hurry please…" Yumichika's face was red and his breathing heavy when Ikkaku lined their bodies up, and pushed in. Yumichika arched up, his hands gripping the one sheet they had, and pulled it up to his chest as a distraction from the pain. _

_"Sorry Yumi… give me a second…" Ikkaku moved slow, kissing the tip of his partner's nose, as he watched the beautiful face scrunch up in pain. Yumichika knew he was doing it, and it would usually disgust him to make such a face, but at the moment he just didn't care, because he knew Ikkaku didn't care. Anything that Ikkaku felt, was what he wanted to feel as well._

_Suddenly Ikkaku hit something in the smaller that made him arch up and moan. "Oh Ikka!" He shouted, gripping the sheet for an entirely different reason at that point. Ikkaku bent down to attack Yumichika's neck, and his lover moaned again._

_The larger reached for his partner's dripping erection, and pumped him quickly, until Yumichika yelled out, and came onto their stomachs. Ikkaku followed him over the edge, and they relaxed onto the bed together, holding each other close. Ikkaku pulled the sheet over them so they weren't completely exposed, and kissed his lover one last time, before they fell asleep in each other's arms._

_… … …_

_**Yumichika awoke in the bed completely naked. His eyes watered immediately and he screamed as he remembered what had happened the night before. The dream he had just had was what he had wished would've happen between him and his love when he had confessed his feelings, but it was no where **_**near **_**what had actually occurred. **_

* * *

><p>Ikkaku looked down at the small body snuggled up next to him, and noticed just the thing Yumichika had wanted him to. "Why're you wearin' your good kimono?" He asked.<p>

"To make you look at me." Yumichika answered, raising his head to look into Ikakku's black eyes, but the man averted his gaze.

"What're you talkin' about?"

"Just there. That's what I'm talking about." Yumichika sat up on the bed, his hair falling over his face. "You never look at me. Now matter what I do, no matter how close we get, you never look at me. Am I not beautiful enough for you?"

Ikkaku scoffed, and sat up in the bed as well, resting against the wall, as he scratched his head. "Yumi…" He sighed.

"Don't 'Yumi' me. Tell me Ikka. Tell me why you always avoid me. I love you, but you just don't seem to realize it." The smaller drew his knees to his chest, and looked away from his friend, as Ikkaku's eyes widened.

"You're sick Yumichika." He said, standing and moving away from his companion.

"I'm not sick Ikka! Please look at me!" Yumichika reached out for Ikkaku but his hand was smacked away.

"I won't look at you, because you're disgustin'." Ikkaku grabbed his zanpaktou, and rested it against his shoulder. "I'm goin' out. Don't expect me back any time soon."

"What?" Yumichika's eyes filled up, and tears streamed down his face. Ikkaku's reaction to his confession was not what he had expected. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere away from you." The door slid open, and Yumichika was left alone. The man cried out, screaming for his friend to return, but his calls went unanswered. His hands slammed against the wall next to the bed, before he did the same with his head.

"Ikka…" He sobbed.

He failed. He had driven his only friend and love away from him, and now he would be all alone in this terrible world, where anybody could quickly take advantage of him, something Ikkaku would never do. He was the one that protected Yumichika, that held him when he was upset and was always there, just to keep him from feeling alone, and now it was all gone. Ikkaku was gone.

He ripped the silk kimono off his body, and tore it to shreds, before throwing their one chair against his already broken mirror, completely shattering it, and letting it crash to the floor. He was so ugly right now, losing his composure and crying like a helpless little child, but he didn't really care. He had lost the one thing that had kept him sane, the one thing that had been the most beautiful creation he had ever seen, and now it was all gone. Gone. Gone. Gone.

Climbing back into the bed, he buried his face into the sheet, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rising from the bed, Yumichika walked with the sheet around his body, but he dropped it when he reached the broken mirror shards on the floor. What he was about to do, was such an <strong>_**ugly**_** act, he started to cry harder, but it couldn't be helped. He had nothing to live for without Ikkaku, nothing to be happy about. **_

_**He picked up a mirror piece, and gripped it tightly, before slashing it across his wrist, then his neck. He saw the blood gush from his broken veins, and immediately felt dizzy, so he wobbled back to the bed, and fell back against it. He could feel the hot liquid running against his cold, **_**extremely **_**pale skin, and he turned on his side, curling in the fetal position as he prepared to die. His eyes fluttered, when suddenly something caught his attention that made him want to open them completely again, but he was past the point of no return.**_

"_**Yumi! Yumichika!" Ikkaku shouted, and ran to his friend, his hands squeezing the fatal wounds that had been inflicted on the smaller body. Yumichika gasped as best he could, his eyes finally closing. "Yumi!" Ikkaku shouted, pulling Yumichika into his lap, and kissed his long, beautiful, blood-stained hair, as he rocked back and forth. "Yumi. What did you do? I was embarrassed when you said you loved me, I wasn't **_**really **_**disgusted I just didn't know how to express my feelings to you. Please Yumi wake up. I love you too." He cried, but the body remained limp.**_

_**He suddenly grabbed the sheet from the floor, and wrapped the bloody Yumichika in it. He grabbed his zanpaktou, and ran it through his obi, before running to the door, and throwing it open. He knew someplace he could go to save his love, but once they went, they could never return. But then again, they would probably have a better life where they were going, even if they didn't end up together.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ikkaku Madarame, what have you been doing in here?" Yumichika stood in the doorway to the Third Seat's home, staring at the mess that had been created. Ikkaku was on the floor, half passed-out from all the sake he had drinken the night before. <strong>

"**Ugh Yumi… not so loud…" The larger groaned, not even bothering to move as Yumichika stepped over him and into the middle of the room. "My head hurts…"**

"**It's so **_**ugly **_**of you to fall asleep on the floor. And with such a mess around you." The Fifth Seat bent down next to his friend, and held out his hand. Ikkaku took it, and brushed the bobbed purple-black hair back behind Yumichika's ear. **

"**Hey Yumi… why'd you cut your hair? It looked so much better before when we were in Rukongai…"**

"**Precisely the reason I cut it. I do not wished to be reminded of **_**anything **_**that has occurred in that **_**ugly **_**place." The two stood, and Yumichika gazed longingly at his superior, but Ikkaku was looking towards the bathroom.**

**He still wouldn't look at his friend, he refused. After the incident that occurred between then in Rukongai, Ikkaku felt too guilty to look at that beautiful person he had hurt. He had been such an idiot, and he had almost killed his love, yet… Yumichika had still forgiven him. **

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You came back." Yumichika answered, and smiled at his friend, his bandaged hand stroking the side of Ikkaku's face. "As long as you come back to me, I will forgive you for whatever you have done. And I will follow you anywhere, as long as you want me there." <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>They hadn't talked about 'love' since then; when Yumichika had awaken in the 'hospital', and told Ikkaku he wouldn't leave him. From there, the two went to join the Gotei Thirteen, refusing to be put in different Squads. They had spent years together from there, and were always with each other, but both refused to express their true feelings for the other, in order to hopefully forget all that had happened back in Rukongai.<strong>

"**I'm gonna go shower now." Ikkaku disturbed their long silence and walked past Yumichika for the bathroom. "Wanna come?" He asked, once he had reached the door.**

"**I suppose." The Fifth Seat nodded, following his friend. They both stripped, and stepped into the shower, something they were appreciative to have now. Yumichika cleaned his hair gently, while Ikkaku scrubbed down his body. They stood in silence, switching places of standing under the shower nozzle as they cleaned their bodies, neither looking at the other, until Yumichika took a step to go under the water to rinse, and slipped on a dropped piece of soap. His body lurched forward, and was caught by Ikkaku, who pulled the small body against his chest to keep it standing.**

**Yumichika gasped, pulling the larger body close. He closed his eyes, and relished in the heat his love's body gave off. This was what he dreamed of everyday. He just wanted to be wrapped up in Ikkaku's arms, and loved endlessly.**

"**Uh Yumi… you alright?" The Third Seat looked down at the other with a cocked eyebrow.**

"**Oh, yes." Yumichika pushed away, and quickly rinsed off, before leaving the shower, and wrapping up in a towel. **

"**You feelin' sick or somethin'? You get really clingy when you're not feelin' good."**

"**No, I'm fine." **

**The two dressed quietly, and left to go eat breakfast together.**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Squad Eleven cafeteria, they once again, were silent. That's the way they were most of the time nowadays, compared to their long talks, and laughs back in that dingy room in Rukongai. There was nothing they felt they could talk about, that wouldn't bring up the subject of their relationship.<strong>

"**Hey Ikkaku!" A voice yelled out from across the room, and Renji Abarai approached the two, sitting down next to Yumichika. "Hey Yumi. What'chya guys doin'?"**

"**Eating obviously." The Fifth Seat answered, taking a bite of food.**

"**What'dya want Renji?" Ikkaku asked, sighing quietly. **

"**What's wrong with you two?" The Lieutenant asked. "You sick or somethin'?"**

"**Ikka has a hangover, and I just don't want to talk to you." Yumichika glared at the red-head. "Do you get what I'm saying?" **

"**Alright alright, I'll leave you alone." Renji stood, but not before handing Ikkaku a piece of paper. "If you feel like getting' drunk again tonight, there's a party at this address. I'll see you there hopefully." The Lieutenant nodded to the other two men before walking off.**

**Yumichika looked back at Ikkaku. "I hope you don't plan to go to that." He said angrily.**

"**Why not? I'm a grown man. I'll do whatever the fuck I want."**

"**You have an assignment to go to the human world tomorrow. How do you think people would react if they found out you went there with a massive hangover?"**

"**What makes you think I'll get drunk?"**

"**If there's alcohol, you're drinking it."**

"**Hey, shut up." They went quiet again, finishing their breakfast in silence. They left the cafeteria, and walked around for a bit, enjoying the fresh morning air that helped Ikkaku feel refreshed after his all-night partying, and made Yumichika appreciate the beautiful scenery. "Hey Yumi, you're goin' with me right?"**

"**Where?" The smaller looked up at his superior.**

"**To the human world. You'll go right?"**

"**I already told you I'd follow you anywhere, just as long as you want me to go with you."**

"**Then you're comin'." **

**Yumichika smiled, It seemed that Ikkaku couldn't go anywhere without his companion anymore. The two were rarely apart, almost impossible to separate, except when Ikkaku went partying, and Yumichika stayed at home, because drinking was an **_**ugly **_**thing to do, but they really spent all their time together, one depending on the other to get him through the day.**

"**Baldy! Yumi!" Yachiru waved from Kenpachi's shoulder, and Yumichika waved back, while Ikkaku just growled.**

"**What're you guys doin'?" Kenpachi looked down at the two.**

"**Just takin' a walk Captain." Ikkaku wrapped his arm around Yumichika, and the smaller gasped. Ikkaku was holding him. **

**But in reality, the hangover was starting to bother the Third Seat again, and he was really only holding onto his best friend to keep himself from collapsing.**

"**Hey Baldy! Why're you hugging Yumi like that? Do you **_**like**_** him?" Yachiru jumped on Ikkaku's head.**

"**Hey! Lieutenant! Get offa me!" Ikkaku swatted at the girl to get off his head, all the while holding Yumichika against his body. The smaller's breath quickened at the close contact, and was pulled even closer as Ikkaku put his full concentration into shooing Yachiru away.**

_**He's holding me. Ikka's holding me. **_**The Fifth Seat gasped again as Ikkaku picked him up, and ran away from the little girl with his friend in his arms.**

"**Ikka…" Yumichika breathed.**

"**Had to get away from that **_**brat**_**." Ikkaku growled, placing his love on the ground underneath a tree. They were in the forest somewhere, but it was a beautiful spot, and Ikkaku knew it was Yumichika's favorite place to sit. He sat down next to his smaller friend, relaxing back against the tree to sleep.**

**Yumichika felt hot after that little situation with Kenpachi and Yachiru, and he pinched his orange neck scarf, pulling it out to allow some fresh air in. But as he did so, his finger rubbed across something. Something he tried to hide, and forget about by wearing that scarf. The large scar he had created when he had slit his throat in his attempted suicide. Immediately he jerked his hand away, and he looked to his friend. He curled up next to the larger man, and an arm wrapped around him.**

"**I think you're right Ikka, I'm getting sick." The Fifth Seat sighed, digging his face into his love's shihakushou. **

"**Told you. You've been gettin' all clingy lately."**

"**You know me too well Ikka. Your so very beautiful." **

"**Shut up. I ain't beautiful."**

**Yumichika giggled to himself. **_**Yes, I'm in love with my best friend. But perhaps I can survive, just as long as he's in my life. I know he doesn't love me, so I must settle for this, rather than what I had dreamed about back in Rukongai. **_

**They sat quietly together under the tree until sunset, before they went their separate ways to their homes, planning to meet again in the morning to go to the human world together; Ikkaku hung-over, and Yumichika longing for his friend's love.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review to tell me how you like it. Is it too confusing? Is it bad? Please let me know, so I can fix it. ;P<strong>


	2. Drunken Expression Of Love

**Italic Bold- flashback**

**Italic NonBold- flashback in a flashback**

**Summary:Yumichika confessed to Ikkaku, but his friend didn't seem to return the feeling. After trying to kill himself, Yumichika was saved by the other man, and they stayed friends. But what will happen when they won't express themselves?**

**Pairing: YumichikaxIkkaku**

**Rating:M. Sexual Situations. Language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**What Beautiful Hearts Want**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey Yumi, ready to go yet?" Ikkaku stood outside Yumichika's house. He'd been waiting quite awhile for his friend to get ready so they could go to the human world, and being an impatient person, he wasn't very happy about it.<strong>

**The house door slid open and Yumichika glared -beautifully- at his friend. "How many times are you going to ask that?" He huffed, running a hand through his hair.**

"**As many times as I have to, until you come out and we leave."**

"**Well then you can stop now. Let's go."**

"_**Finally**_**." **

**Yumichika picked up his bag, closing his door before the two left. They came to the senkaimon, and leisurely walked through it, their hell butterflies fluttering around their heads. **

"**Ikka, what exactly are we doing in the human world?" Yumichika adjusted his bag on his shoulder, and rested his arm on Rui'iro Kujaku's hilt.**

"**Just some patrollin'. There've been a lotta hollow sightings lately."**

"**What do you think they are planning with them attacking so often?"**

"**Probably nothin'." Ikkaku laughed and switched Hozukimaru to his other shoulder. "They're a bunch of stupid things. It's just a coincidence they're attacking together."**

"**Hm." Yumichika nodded his agreement, and continued to follow his friend through the rest of the senkaimon. The doors opened up to the human world in a park, far from the area where the two needed to be patrolling, and what's worse, they were surrounded by people. Ikkaku growled at the predicament the two had been put in, and began to dodge all the walking humans passing by. **

"**How inconvenient." Yumichika also jumped out of the way of a group of women, then chased after the stomping Ikkaku who was slowly making his way out of the park.**

"**Damn gate!" The Third Seat yelled.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Did you pack any food?" Ikkaku rummaged through his friend's bag, throwing Yumichika's kimonos all over the roof of the building they were on.<strong>

"_**No. **_**I thought you would have. It was originally **_**your **_**assignment." The Fifth Seat pulled the bag away from the other's grasp, and neatly folded his kimonos before placing them back in the bag. "How **_**ugly **_**it is, that you depend on **_**me **_**to do everything for you."**

"**Hmph." Ikkaku relaxed back on the side of the building's roof, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. "This is borin'. Five hours and no hollows. I thought there were supposed to be **_**more **_**of them, not none at all."**

"**Yes I agree. This **_**is **_**quite a bore." Yumichika tied his bag closed, and was just about to speak again when he sneezed, snot dripping out of his nose. How **_**ugly**_**.**

"_**Nice**_**." Ikkaku laughed, as the Fifth Seat wiped his nose with a handkerchief he carried in his kosode sleeve. "That was pretty gross Yumi."**

"**Be quiet. You already knew I was getting a cold, so there is no need to tease me for it." Yumichika sneezed again, his eyes watering from it. He wiped away the salty liquid, then blew his nose, before wrapping his dirtied handkerchief in another one, and placing them in Ikkaku's bag.**

"**Hey! I don't want your gross germs!" Ikkaku threw the hanky back at his friend.**

"**I merely trying to get rid of **_**this**_**." The beauty held the 'poisonous' hanky out in front of him with two fingers. "You're usually dirty, so I thought you wouldn't mind."**

"**Whatever." Ikkaku grumbled, and jumped to his feet on the roof. "Ah, I'm so hungry! Let's go get some food Yumi!"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oh visitors!" Urahara smiled delightedly at the two Eleventh Squad members, and quickly beckoned them into his shop with his paper fan. "How can I help you two?"<strong>

"**Give us some food!" Ikkaku ordered, and Yumichika sneezed behind him.**

"**Is someone sick?" Urahara looked over at the Fifth Seat. **

"**Just get us somethin' to eat damn it!" Ikkaku yelled.**

"**Alright alright, calm down." The shopkeeper giggled. "I'll have a meal prepared for you, and Tessai can bring some cold-medicine for Mr. Ayasegawa." **

**Ikkaku and Yumichika sat in the dining they had been led to, and were brought piles of food by Ururu and Jinta. Ikkaku immediately began stuffing his face with food and sake, while Yumichika took small, slow bites and had juice with his food.**

**He ate very little compared to Ikkaku; being sick keeping him from consuming more. When he finished, he drank the liquid cold-medicine Tessai brought him, coughing at the disgusting taste of it, which only made Tessai force him to drink more; thinking that the beauty was sicker than what the large man had originally predicted.**

**By the time Yumichika got used to the awfully-flavored drink, he had already taken four times the dose he was supposed to, and his small body swayed from his newly developed drunken state, his vision blurring.**

"**Yumi, ya'lright?" Ikkaku also swayed, drunk from all the sake he'd had. "Y' look worse 'n before."**

"**M'fine." The Fifth Seat hiccupped, and his eyes narrowed to try to focus as he struggled to stand, only succeeding in falling forward face-first into his friend's crotch.**

"**Heeey…" Ikkaku moaned, shoving his subordinate's head harder against his awakening erection. "What're y' doin'?"**

"**Mmm! Mmm!" Yumichika yelled into Ikkaku's shihakushou, struggling to get free because this was an **_**ugly **_**situation, even if he **_**was**_** in**** love with his best friend.**

**Finally Ikkaku moved his hand, and Yumichika threw his head back, as he took a deep breath, his cheeks flushed immensely. "W-were y' tryin' to suffocate m-me." He asked in a slurred manner.**

"**Nah, i' jus' fel' goood." The Third Seat grabbed his love's arm, and pulled him into a hug. The beauty smiled, sneezing again but neither man paid any attention to it.**

"**Hmm… so warm…" Yumichika breathed, his thoughts unable to remain inside his head because of his drunkenness. **

"**Yeaah." Ikkaku pulled the smaller body closer, and kissed the purple-black hair. Yumichika sighed happily. He was once again being held so close by Ikkaku; it was heaven. "Mmph, Yumi y' feel tha'?" The Third Seat suddenly asked, and his love moved his thin hips over the throbbing erection he felt. **

"_**Yes**_**." Yumichika moaned, pulling their two bodies closer.**

"**The' get offa me s' we ca' ge' ridda i'."**

"**Bu' I don' wanna get ridda i'. I wan' i' to stay."**

"**It's our **_**job **_**to ge' ridda it. Now ge' offa me."**

"**Fine." Yumichika backed off his friend, and grabbed the Third Seat's obi, untying it clumsily. **

"**Wha're y' doin'? Gettin' naked won' get ridda a hollow." Ikkaku pushed the beauty's hands away and retied the obi as Yumichika blushed, his hands hiding his face. **

"**How embarrassing." He whispered to himself. He had thought that Ikkaku was referring to sex, not the hollow he wanted to fight whose power was so blatantly obvious, it only made Yumichika more ashamed that he hadn't felt it. This just wasn't fair to him. Why did fate have to tease him so?**

"**Hey, y' comin' or no'?" The Third Seat held out a hand to his friend, and the beauty took it, adjusting his shihakushou once he had stood. "'Lright. Le's go." Ikkaku smiled, ready for a fight.**

"**Yes. Le's." Yumichika said, wobbling after his love.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ugh. This one's so <strong>_**weak**_**! I's no fun!" Ikkaku grumbled, and swung Hozukimaru at the hollow with hardly any effort. "Even though I'm drunk, I **_**still **_**don' hafta try!"**

"**Well, why don' you jus' kill it then if you're bored?" Yumichika stood directly behind his friend, his eyes focused on the arm muscles that were exposed when Ikkaku raised his arm to swing; although it was a little hard to follow the movements drunk.**

"**Shaddup! I'll do wha'ever the fuck I wan'!" The Third Seat shouted. Yumichika rolled his eyes at his friend, but still smiled. He loved Ikkaku's attitude; it made him so rough, which was something the beauty secretly liked, though he would never admit it. Contradicting himself, Ikkaku listened to his love's suggestion, and slashed his zanpaktou through the hollow's head, letting it disintegrate into the air, earning a drunken giggle from Yumichika. "Too easy." The Third Seat sighed, beginning to fall back to the ground. Yumichika sneezed quite a few times as he also descended, and Ikkaku wrapped an arm around him, hoping to make him feel better about the **_**ugly **_**cold he was inflicted with. "Wanna go back to the shop 'n sleep? I's gettin' late."**

"**Yes." The Fifth Seat nodded lazily, and used Ikkaku's body for support as he walked tiredly, drunkenly, sickly back to Urahara's shop.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yumichik<strong>__**a woke up in an unfamiliar place; a breathing machine was over his mouth, needles were in his skin, and his arm and neck were wrapped in thick bandages. He instantly recalled what had occurred the last time he was conscious, and his eyes filled with tears as he remembered Ikkaku's words to him.**_

_"I won't look at you, because you're disgustin'." _

"_**I am! I know I am!" He shouted out, and coughed when his throat began to hurt.**_

"_**Hey, no yellin'. The lady here said you went pretty deep on your neck and hit your voice box, so you can't be strainin' it too much or you might not be able to speak ever again." A calloused hand grasped the beauty's. Ikkaku came back.**_

"_**Ikka…" Yumichika breathed happily, his tears flowing for a different reason than before.**_

"_**How you doin' Yumi?" Ikkaku smiled weakly down at his friend, and played with the long purple-black hair spread out across the bed's pillow.**_

"_**I'm alright. You're here with me."**_

"_**Wait, you're not mad at me for leavin' like that?"**_

"_**You came back." Yumichika answered, and smiled at his friend, his bandaged hand stroking the side of Ikkaku's face. "As long as you come back to me, I will forgive you for whatever you have done. And I will follow you anywhere, as long as you want me there." **_

_**Ikkaku laughed, before kissing the beauty's bandaged hand that still caressed his face. "Then I guess we're stayin' here **_**together**_**."**_

"_**Where is… 'here' exactly?" Yumichika looked around the room, then out the window to his left, only able to see a few trees and a beautiful morning sky.**_

"_**I brought us to a place where we can live better." Was Ikkaku's reply.**_

"_**In Rukongai?"**_

"_**No." **_

_**Yumichika blinked at his friend curiously. "You mean…?"**_

"_**Yeah, they let us in 'cause of your injury. The lady doctor is a real softy."**_

"_**So now we…?"**_

"_**We're here for good. Congrats Yumi, you're gonna be a shinigami."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sitting up in the bed Urahara had provided, Yumichika wiped sweat away from his forehead, no doubt from his worsening coldfever. He looked over at Ikkaku snoring on the other side of the room, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he caught sight of the man's naked body.**

**He didn't know why he was reacting in such a way. He saw the man's body all the time, but this felt different. Maybe it was because he was forced to get drunk off of a cold-medicine. Maybe it was because Ikkaku was sleeping and didn't know the beauty was staring at him, making it seem sneaky. Maybe it was because Yumichika felt extremely horny -**_**that **_**was definitely from the drunkenness- and saw a perfect body laid before him to play with.**

**He slowly crawled across the room, the obi around his kimono falling off from not being tied tight enough, and his body became completely exposed, as he moved closer. He tapped the larger man's back, and received only a snort in return. He smiled; Ikkaku was drunk enough to be unconscious for two days. His hands ran over the muscles of his love's back, his erection growing harder by the second. Why was he doing this? **

**What an unbeautiful act; trying to get off on someone who was sleeping. He'd never had the urge to do it before, so why now? That damn medicine, that _had_ to be it. Stupid thing was making him hornier than he'd ever been before, and his restraint not to just hop on Ikkaku and ride his body into oblivion was quickly washing away.**

**So that's what he did. He turned the Third Seat over so they were facing each other and took off his kimono, before climbing onto the larger body. His cock rubbed against his love's stomach, and he moaned, arching his back beautifully. He began to hump the man below him, and his breath quickened as he pushed harder against Ikkaku's skin, the friction on his cock so incredibly pleasurable. **

**He leaned down, and hugged the Third Seat's neck as his pace became faster still, until he had the urge to kiss something. He crashed his lips against Ikkaku's, thrusting his tongue into the larger man's mouth, before biting down on Ikkaku's top lip, sucking it into his mouth. **

"**Ikka… mmm…" He moaned, his nails starting to dig into the larger's shoulders as he approached climax. "I l-love you Ikka…" **

"**Mmm…" Ikkaku groaned in his sleep. He was having an amazing drunken sleep-fantasy about Yumichika.**

**The Fifth Seat was too busy humping his friend's body to notice the noise his love had emitted, and continued rubbing against the toned body beneath him. "Ah, Ikka… so good… I'm coming…" He moaned, moving faster and harder, until his come sprayed between their bodies.**

"**Oooh…" Ikkaku felt the hot fluid against his skin, and figured it was merely part of his dream, but nevertheless he still released himself, surprising Yumichika when the large load hit his butt and thighs.**

"**What are dreaming about Ikka?" Yumichika asked as he relaxed against the other's chest. "Who do you like **_**so much **_**that you'd have a wet dream about them?" His eyes ached, both from the forming tears he was holding back, and from the hangover he was developing. **

**He moved away from Ikkaku, picking up his kimono as he stood, and left for the bathroom to clean off. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ikkaku groaned as he awoke, and found that something was stuck to his skin. He sat up, rubbing his aching eyes, before looking down at his chest. It was covered in a dry white substance, as well as his cock and thighs. <strong>

"**Wow. Musta had another one last night." He said, used to waking up after a wet dream about Yumichika. "Didn't know I could do that much though, and that far too."**

"**Mmm… what are you talking about Ikka?" Yumichika rolled over in his bed, and stared at the come-covered Ikkaku; his heart stopped beating. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yumichika yawned leaving the bathroom after wiping Ikkaku's come off of his backside, and entered back into the bedroom. His brow furrowed when he remembered there was something else he needed to do, but he was too tired and hung-over to remember <strong>_**exactly **_**what it was. **_

_**Shrugging his shoulders, he collapsed down in his bed, and quickly fell back to sleep.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ew Ikka what did you do?" The Fifth Seat tried his hardest to sound disgusted with the other's come-covered skin, although he was more disgusted with himself than anything.<strong>

"**Mmm… something a **_**real **_**man does." The Third Seat covered up in a robe, before getting to his feet and stretching. **

"**What do mean a 'real' man?"**

"**Oh c'mon Yumi, I **_**know **_**you haven't **_**ever **_**come in your life, and I do almost three times everyday."**

"**How's that possible? The only time you'd have time to would be when you're sleeping."**

"**Well, that makes one." Ikkaku answered. **

"**So what about the other two?"**

"**Well you know when I go to the bathroom for awhile in the mornings? That makes two." **

**Yumichika almost threw-up. He used that bathroom after Ikkaku almost every morning, then Yachiru after them. And yet the man was sitting in there jerking-off for almost a half an hour before letting a little girl, and a beautiful clean-freak in. "Please stop talking Ikka." He groaned. **

"**I was kiddin' Yumi." The Third Seat laughed upon seeing his friend's pale face turn even whiter. "It only happens at night."**

"**Alright alright, just stop talking please!" The Fifth Seat covered his beautiful, innocent ears to keep from hearing any more vulgar things.**

"**You're too easy!" Ikkaku chuckled again, walking over and kissing his friend's head. "I'm gonna go shower. I'll be out soon."**

"**Yes. I'll go eat." Yumichika nodded. "If there are any hollows, I'll be sure to take care of them. You don't have to worry about it."**

"**You're the best Yumi!" Ikkaku shouted from the bathroom.**

"**Yes I am." **

* * *

><p>"<strong>So, no hollow attacks last night?" Urahara teased the Fifth Seat sitting across the table from him. <strong>

"**We were assigned to patrol during the day. Someone else came here for the night shift." Yumichika took a bite of his hot cereal, and chewed it daintily.**

"**What was all the commotion I heard then?" The shopkeeper asked, and Yumichika spit his food out everywhere. **

"**Now look what you did old man!" He snapped. "How unbeautiful to spit everywhere."**

"**So something did happen?"**

"**I'm not answering that." Yumichika grabbed his napkin and started cleaning up the oatmeal mess.**

"**Well, I think it was an unbeautiful thing being woken up in the middle of the night to moaning and humping."**

"**I was **_**not **_**moaning, nor was I… humping loud enough for someone to hear." The beauty said.**

**Urahara chuckled behind his fan, and the Fifth Seat growled. He had completely just confirmed what the shopkeeper was asking about. "So, were you doing it by yourself or was Ikkaku involved to?" **

"**I'm not talking to you anymore." Yumichika stood up and left the room to go outside.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey Yumi, somethin' wrong? You're reiatsu feels a bit off." Ikkaku sat down beside his friend on the porch outside of the shop, and pulled the smaller body against his.<strong>

"**I feel sick." The Fifth Seat answered, remembering how much his head was **_**pounding **_**and how nauseas he felt.**

"**That shit they gave you didn't work?" **

"**No." Yumichika sneezed, and groaned -beautifully- as his headache got worse, and as his nose and throat tingled painfully from the sneeze.**

"**Hm." Ikkaku felt his friend's forehead with the back of his hand. "You're burnin' Yumi. Maybe you need to back to sleep."**

"**I don't want to sleep. I hate doing that during the day. That's what night is for."**

**Ikkaku sighed. "You're so difficult sometimes."**

"**But it's why you love me." Yumichika answered, not even realizing he had uttered the words until Ikkaku's breath caught, and he went wide-eyed.**

**The two turned away from each other in embarrassment and shame for the past, leaving an awkward silence to float around them. After a few minutes, Ikkaku turned back to his friend, and pulled the beauty into his lap, his arms curling around the small waist. "Yeah Yumi. You're my best friend; of course I love you."**

**Yumichika smiled. "I thought so." He said, his head relaxing against Ikkaku's shoulder. But he frowned as he fully processed his friend's sentence. **

**Ikkaku said he loved Yumichika because they were friends, not because he was **_**in **_**love with him. He really only liked the beauty as a friend... didn't he? He possessed no intimate feelings for the smaller being sitting in his lap. He was **_**just **_**a friend, nothing more.**

**Yumichika pushed away from the larger body, and stood up, his eyes watering from the feeling of another sneeze forming.**

"**Yumi?" Ikkaku asked, sitting forward, and looking up at his friend curiously.**

"**It's nothing." The Fifth Seat sneezed, then he began to walk away.**

"**Hey! Where're you goin'?" The Third Seat yelled after him, but he merely waved his hand dismissively at his love.**

"**I'm going for a walk, **_**alone**_**." He answered, and disappeared around the corner, leaving Ikkaku alone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review! ;P ;P<strong>


	3. Seeming To Grow Further Apart

**I was inspired by the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Most of it could actually work, except the part where Ikkaku would run his fingers through his hair. [haha] And the part where he has a sister and father, although in a video I saw someone used Kenpachi and Yachiru, which was a good idea. Or when she says he plays guitar. [I don't think that would ever happen]**

_He stands there, _

_then walks away,_

_my God if I could only say, _

_I'm holding every breath for you. _

_He'd never tell you,_

_but he can play guitar, _

_I think he can see through,_

_everything but my heart,_

_first thought when I wake up, _

_is My God he's beautiful,_

_so I put on my make-up,_

_and pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you,_

_his favroite color's green,_

_he loves to argue,_

_oh and it kills me,_

_his sister's beautiful,_

_he has his father's eyes, _

_and if you ask me if I love him,_

_if you ask me if I love him,_

_I'd lie. -Taylor Swift_

**Italics Bold- flashback**

**Summary:Yumichika confessed to Ikkaku, but his friend didn't seem to return the feeling. After trying to kill himself, Yumichika was saved by the other man, and they stayed friends. But what will happen when they won't express themselves?**

**Pairing: YumichikaxIkkaku**

**Rating:M [This Chapter] Language. Violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**What Beautiful Hearts Want**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>It was colder than Yumichika had anticipated as he walked down the street. His arms wrapped around his chest to keep warm, and he sneezed before going into a coughing fit as the chilled air hit the back of his throat.<strong>

**Ikkaku didn't love him. Well… he **_**did**_**, but not in the way the Fifth Seat wanted him to. He wanted the two of them to be a beautiful couple. Lovers who spent all their time together, and had pleasant memories of each other, not ones like this, or like what had happened in Rukongai.**

**But that's not how the Third Seat felt. Of course, Yumichika had already known that the Third Seat didn't **_**love **_**love him, but he had never expected to hear it out loud. It wasn't a full-out confession, but Yumichika knew what Ikkaku meant by his words, and it only made him feel sicker than he already was. **

**The nausea of his illness hit him again and he bent over, throwing up all over the ground, his hand supporting him on a street wall. He puked again and again, before he wiped his mouth and slowly stumbled down the street, his upper half leaning against the wall.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Where's Mr. Ayasegawa?" Urahara stood on the store porch next to Ikkaku who was still staring out at the spot where Yumichika had disappeared. <strong>

"**I don't know. He just left all of a sudden."**

"**Did you say something to upset him?"**

"**I told him I loved him, and he left."**

"**He ran away because of **_**that**_**? Hm. After last night, I would think that that wouldn't have been his response."**

**Ikkaku gave the shopkeeper a curious look, but the man didn't seem to notice, and continued to fan himself. Yumichika hated him, he **_**must**_**. Why else would he run away when the Third Seat confessed his love? He probably still blamed the larger man for his injury in Rukongai, and refused to get over it. The beauty could be quite stubborn sometimes.**

**But it still upset Ikkaku that the beautiful man who had confessed his love **_**first**_** no longer felt that way, and the Third Seat was the only one of the two that still possessed deep feelings for his friend.**

"**I better go find him." Ikkaku sighed, and stood up, stretching his arms. **

"**Good idea. A strong hollow is near his location, so you may want to help him."**

"**Well… if he gets to it first, I can't interfere. It's one of the main rules of the Zaraki Squad. Fighting fair means fighting alone."**

"**Whatever you say." Urahara smiled, going back into the shop.**

"**Hm." Ikkaku tracked his friend's reiatsu, before running off after him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yumichika growled angrily, his fingers feeling the fresh cut made to his face by the hollow he had encountered. "Look what you did! You messed up my beautiful face!" He shouted. This damn cold. It was really his own fault that he had received the wound, seeing as he sneezed the exact moment the hollow swung its claws at him. He was able to jump out of the way at the last second, but he still got scraped, and pretty good too. <strong>

"**Hmph!" The hollow laughed. "C'mon shinigami, you're not **_**that **_**good lookin'! Now get over yourself and come fight me!" The creature swung again, and Yumichika jumped, missing the claw. He landed on it, then leapt for the hollow's mask, but he was smacked away by the other claw. The beauty flew through the air head-first and crashed into a brick wall, the rubble crumbling down over him. "You're too easy shinigami!" The hollow bellowed. "Just because you **_**think **_**you're beautiful, doesn't mean you're strong!"**

**The rubble moved, falling aside as Yumichika gasped for breath, and he jumped up from the debris. "You're wrong! I am beautiful, and I **_**will **_**defeat you, you **_**ugly **_**being!" He reached up and pulled away his ripped neckpiece, revealing his large scar before he lunged at the creature ten times his size.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Here." Ikkaku handed his friend a box, and sat on the Squad Four bed next to Yumichika. The beauty was doing better. His wounds were almost fully healed, but he still wore thick bandages to keep others -especially Ikkaku- from seeing his 'ruined' body. He refused to take them off mostly because he feared Ikkaku would find him unbeautiful.<strong>_

"_**You got me a gift?" He asked, his bandaged hand running over the box's lid.**_

"_**Yeah. You won't take those wraps off, so I got you something to make you less insecure."**_

"_**I am not insecure." The beauty grumbled angrily, ripping the box open and throwing the paper everywhere. He finally reached the gift, and held it up to examine it, his lips curling into a smile. "Thank you Ikka, it's beautiful." He held the orange fabric to his chest, and allowed Ikkaku to take his wrist and unravel his bandage.**_

"_**I'm assumin' that you're gonna wear it since you're lettin' me take this offa you."**_

"_**Of course." Yumichika said, looking down at his arm which had become fully exposed, and there his ugly scar sat on display for Ikkaku to see. "No!" He shouted, grasping his wrist and turning away from the larger man.**_

"_**Yumi…" Ikkaku rubbed the purple-black hair as his small friend covered his exposed wrist with the orange arm piece. "Show me what it looks like on you."**_

_**The beauty unwrapped his neck, before pushing his head through the neckpiece. He turned back to his love and smiled weakly, still upset that the other had seen his ugly marred skin.**_

"_**Thank you for the gift Ikka." He said softly.**_

"_**C'mon Yumi! Cheer up! It looks good on you!" Ikkaku rustled his friend's hair, laughing when the beauty grumbled.**_

"_**Stop that!" Yumichika pushed the hand away. "I must do one last thing before I am completely beautiful as a shinigami." He hopped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of deserted scissors on his way in.**_

_**Thirty minutes later he emerged holding the scissors and pieces of what used to be his long hair. It was now extremely short, the length even with his jaw, and it was all the same length -compared to when it was longer and he had shorter pieces to frame his face.**_

"_**Whoa! What the fuck did you do Yumi?"**_

"_**Don't I look beautiful?" Yumichika beamed. "My new hair goes perfectly with your gift! Thank you so much Ikka!"**_

"_**You're welcome, but what did you do to your hair? It looked so much better long." **_

"_**Yes, but it wouldn't match your gift, nor would it match the black shinigami shihakushou -it would just blend in with it because they're so close in color. Now they'll work perfectly with each other."**_

"_**Hmph." Ikkaku walked to his friend and hugged him. "I'm glad you're still here Yumi." He whispered. **_

"_**I'm happy you came back to me Ikka." **_

"**_I'm sorry." They both breathed._**

* * *

><p>"<strong>C'mon shinigami. I'm gettin' bored.<strong>**" The hollow smacked Yumichika through a row of houses, and the beauty lay coughing in the pile of debris, his cheek still bleeding.**

**He was weak. He could hardly move. His reiatsu fluctuated, and wouldn't do what he commanded of it. Why was he sick **_**now**_**? Now, when he was all alone against a somewhat powerful hollow he would have easily been able to defeat, had he been at full strength. But that was not the case at the moment, so the hollow was easily throwing him around like he was some rag doll.**

**Where was Ikkaku? Why, the one time he went somewhere alone, did he have to be sick and end up getting his ass kicked? Usually Ikkaku dealt with the enemy; standing there when he was finished like he was Yumichika's knight in shining armor. **

**But this time, the Fifth Seat was alone. No one was here to fight the hollow first for him, so now he just had to wait until he died an unbeautiful death -according to the rules of the Zaraki Squad- because he was **_**positive **_**he wasn't going to win this battle. He had to win or die trying… **_**alone**_**.**

"**Hey Yumi. You look a little beat up. How're you holdin' out?" Black eyes stared down into purple ones.**

"**I can't… I'm too… unbeautifully weak Ikka…"**

"**No way! The Yumi I know isn't weak! Now get up and win damn it, 'cause I'm too lazy to find a new best friend!" **

**Yumichika smiled weakly, and accepted his love's hand outstretched to him. He made it to his feet, and swayed slightly, his vision still a little blurry from the last blow he had received. "I'll do it Ikka." He breathed, and the third Seat patted him on the back.**

"**Haven't got enough yet pretty boy?" The large creature laughed, reaching down to grab Yumichika but Rui'iro Kujaku stabbed the clawed hand. "Hm. Finally got some fight to you?"**

"**Like I said before, I'm going to defeat you." The Fifth Seat removed Rui'iro Kujaku, then jumped onto the hollow's forearm. **

**The hollow was right. He **_**had **_**regained his sense of fight. Ikkaku being there to encourage him, and lift his spirits had made him completely toss his cold aside, and feel fully refreshed, enough to know he would be able to defeat his enemy.**

**He suddenly swung down, and cut the clawed hand from the hollow's body. "Ahhh! You little-" The hollow swiped at the beauty with its other hand, but Yumichika cut that one off too.**

"**Go Yumi!" Ikkaku cheered from the ground, and Yumichika smiled proudly, before jumping up and slicing the hollow right through its mask. He then fell beautifully to the ground, sneezing as he touched down. "Hey Yumi, you did a good job." The Third Seat placed a hand on his companions shoulder. **

"**Of course I did. I'm the Fifth Seat of the Zaraki Squad." **

"**Hey, what happened to your neckpiece?"**

**Yumichika gasped, his hands flying up to cover his scar but Ikkaku laughed, pulling the hands away and leaning over to kiss the marred skin. The beauty continued to gasp, his hands curling into tight fists as Ikkaku kissed him a second time, starting to suck at the scar.**

"**Ikka, what are you doing?" He breathed, and the larger backed off. The two turned away from each other as an awkward silence came about them.**

**Ikkaku sighed after awhile, before he rustled his love's hair. "Just forget about it Yumi. I was only tryin' to show you I don't mind your scars. You're always so sensitive about them, I was just hopin' to cheer you up."**

"**Thank you. I'm sorry that I allowed your gift to be ruined."**

"**Don't worry about it. We can find another one if you want." The Third Seat suddenly ripped off a piece of his kosode and held it to Yumichika's cut cheek. "And unless you want other one of those scars, I suggest we go get this cleaned up."**

"**Okay." Yumichika took the black fabric into his hand -replacing Ikkaku's- and followed his friend back to the shop. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>There! That's better!" Urahara fanned himself as Tessai collected his bandages and salves, and Yumichika was pulled into Ikkaku's lap, the larger kissing his friend's newly bandaged cheek. "It's good that that's as bad as you were harmed. It would have been a shame if your whole body had been ruined." He smiled slyly behind his fan.<strong>

"**Hey! His body's perfect! No matter how many cuts and scars he gets, he'll still be beautiful!" Ikkaku pulled his love closer, hiding behind the beauty's shoulder as a slight red tint came to his cheeks. **

"**Well isn't that nice? Urahara chuckled. "You seem to really like his body."**

"**Ikka…" Yumichika grasped Ikkaku's forearms as he was squeezed harder, the pressure becoming painful. "Release me. You are becoming too emotional over this, and now you're hurting me." **

"**Oh, sorry." Ikkaku released his grip and Yumichika crawled away.**

**He didn't want to hear any more of the two's conversation. He hadn't really been listening to begin with, but when he heard Ikkaku talk about his body, he couldn't help but eavesdrop. Even Urahara had commented on the words the Third Seat had uttered. **

**That was all Ikkku wanted. Yumichika's body. Is that why they were still friends? So when they showered or changed together, the larger would get to see his small friend's naked body? Was he just waiting for that perfect moment to take action, and violate the beautiful Fifth Seat, all because of his body?**

**No, it couldn't be true. Ikkaku wasn't a pervert. There was no way he'd say something like that, or think in that way. He was a good man that cared for his best friend. He didn't go longing after the other's body.**

"**Ikka…" He whispered quietly, no one else hearing.**

"**No! I like **_**him**_**, which is why I don't care how he looks!"**

"_**Like**_**? All those years together, and you're still only in the 'like' stage?" Urahara could see Yumichika's eyes grow wide out of the corner of his eye over the Third Seat's last statement, and the blonde's smile grew wider still.**

"**Of course not! I love him and he knows it!" **

"**Please stop talking as if I'm not in the room. It's such an **_**ugly **_**thing to do." Yumichika suddenly said. **

"**Hey! Shut up! I'm talkin'!" Ikkaku shouted, feeling frustrated, and immediately regret what had escaped him as the Fifth Seat's mouth turned into a deep frown, and he slowly stood up. **

"**Well, I see that I'm not wanted. I'll just leave then." Yumichika walked to the door. "I will see you when you return home Ikkaku Madarame." He glared at his friend, then slammed the door shut behind him.**

"**Fuck! Look what you made me do old man!" Ikkaku jumped to his feet, pointing angrily at the giddy shopkeeper. "And quit smilin' like that you fuckin' creep!"**

"**Oh, how angry you made him." Urahara sang. "If only you knew what he was doing to you during the night, then you might change your attitude."**

"**Shut up weirdo!" The Third Seat stomped out of the room.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi is really psyching himself out huh? Review! ;P<strong>

_He looks around the room, _

_innocently overlooks the truth,_

_shouldn't a light go on,_

_doesn't he know,_

_that I've had him memorized for so long,_

_He sees everything black and white,_

_never lets nobody see him cry,_

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine [Goes to Chorus] -Taylor Swift_


	4. The Truth Is Out

**Summary:Yumichika confessed to Ikkaku, but his friend didn't seem to return the feeling. After trying to kill himself, Yumichika was saved by the other man, and they stayed friends. But what will happen when they won't express themselves?**

**Pairing: YumichikaxIkkaku**

**Rating:M [This Chapter] Language. Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**What Beautiful Hearts Want**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Yumichika stuffed his clothing into his bag hurriedly but made sure they were still folded <strong>_**beautifully**_** before he threw the bag over his shoulder, walking to the door. It opened before he reached it though and Ikkaku stood in the doorway.**

"**What do **_**you **_**want?" The Fifth Seat grumbled, his purple eyes trying to drill holes through the other man. **

"**Yumi… you know I didn't mean-"**

"**If you didn't mean it, why did you do it?" Yumichika tried to push past his superior but Ikkaku grabbed him and pushed him against the bedroom wall. "What Ikkaku? What do you want?" Yumichika seethed.**

"**I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry." The Third Seat avoided his gaze. "That damn shop keeper was just pissing me off."**

"**Perhaps you should work on taking your anger out **_**only **_**on the one you're angry at then." **

"**I'm sorry. He just kept pushin' me, saying that I only want your body. That I love you because of it."**

"**Perhaps he's right. You seem to see me naked enough." The Fifth Seat didn't know what he was saying. He knew Ikkaku would never chase after him for solely his body, but the purple-head was just so upset, he couldn't keep the words from escaping his mouth.**

"**He's most **_**definitely **_**not fuckin' right Yumi. You know that I'm not like that. Like I said, I don't love your body, I love **_**you**_**."**

"**Words don't prove anything. All you've done is state something that could be covering up the truth."**

**Ikkaku sighed deeply, then leaned forward and slammed his lips against Yumichika's. The smaller body froze, shocked by the action. Yumichika knew that his friend didn't love him in this way, so why was he kissing him? Ikkaku pulled back, their lips slowing parting and Yumichika breathed heavily, his heart racing. **

"**Does that prove anything?" The Third Seat asked, a hand running through his love's hair.**

"**W-why…?" Yumichika breathed, looking up into Ikkaku's eyes. "When… how…?"**

"**When you told me you loved me in Rukongai, I acted stupid. I know I called you disgusting and said that I didn't want to be near you, but it was a lie. I was just… surprised and confused. I hadn't expected to hear those words out of you, not after I failed to get us food again, and when we stilled lived in that shit hole." The taller rested his head on the beauty's shoulder, his breath blowing against Yumichika's neck. "I do love you Yumi, that's why I came back. I was going to tell you I was wrong but you were hurt, and then when you woke up, you seemed so angry that I thought you didn't love me anymore. I thought I was the only one that still possessed feelings, which I still do."**

"**And… I thought all these years that you didn't love me. I thought that you only wanted to be friends." **

"**This was just a big misunderstanding I guess."**

"**Perhaps we should have expressed ourselves earlier. All this time we could have been so much more than friends and we spent it longing for each other." Yumichika slowly brought his hands up to wrap around Ikkaku's neck. "Ikka…" He said softly. **

"**Hm?" The Third Seat lifted his head.**

"**Can you… kiss me again?" **

"**What? You're not still pissed at me?"**

"**I… I overreacted I guess. I was being selfish, which was very unbeautiful. I was upset with you for not loving me when really, you did. And now, I want you to kiss me." Yumichika pulled Ikkaku down and brought their lips together in a gentle but passionate kiss. The Third Seat's eyes widened but he soon pushed back against the kiss, his tongue sliding into Yumichika's mouth as his hand caressed the purple-head's cheek. They released for a second to breathe before they slammed back together with more fever than previously. **

**Their faces pressed harder against each other and their tongues entwined, moving constantly as they explored the other's mouth. Ikkaku brought his hand down to his love's thigh and lifted it, letting it wrap around his waist before Yumichika jumped up, both legs now completely off the floor. The Third Seat carried the beauty to the closest futon bed and dropped him onto it, untying their obis once he had done so. He sat back and took his kosode off while the Fifth Seat pulled off his hakama, his smooth thighs landing on Ikkaku's.**

"**Hey Yumi. I've been waiting so long for this." The larger bent over t kiss his new lover again before standing to take his hakama off as well. When he knelt back down he lifted Yumichika's legs up and kissed his thighs before moving to lick his entrance, earning a shiver from the one beneath him.**

"**Ah, Ikka…" He moaned, his hands squeezing the bed sheets as he felt himself get hard. "I love you…" **

"**Yeah, I love you too Yumi." Ikkaku moved the beauty's legs back down, then pushed two fingers in, watching his love jerk in pain. "Sssh. It'll be alright. Just give me a minute." He moved his fingers around, brushing the other's prostate and Yumichika moaned, his eyes lidded, his face red and his breath quick. "You look so hot right now." The Third Seat growled and his lover shook his head. **

"**Beautiful." He smiled, then groaned as another finger entered him. "Hah… Ikka hurry…" He curled his arms up under Ikkaku's and hugged him close as the fingers were removed and the Third Seat's cock rubbed against his own, the friction a wonderful feeling. **

"**Here I go." Ikkaku lined himself up and pushed in slowly, stopping every few seconds when Yumichika scrunched his face in pain. After a minute, he was fully seated and he nipped his love's neck to calm him, and to keep from just thrusting into the smaller body senselessly. **

"**Hm. Go ahead." The Fifth Seat nodded, and Ikkaku complied, his hips beginning to move. He thrust into his lover harshly, trying hard to find his prostate, which he did quickly and Yumichika arched his back, his eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. "Ikka!" He shouted, holding his lover closer as his climax quickly approached. **

**This was what he always wanted, to be held in his love's arms and make love with him. And now, it wasn't a dream. Ikkaku was really there kissing him, caressing him, thrusting madly -but passionately- into him. Ikkaku loved him, loved him in a way that only lover's do, held in a way that only someone who was madly in love with him would. **

"**Yumi… I can't last much longer…" Ikkaku moved faster, his thrusts becoming erratic and he gripped Yumichika's cock, stroking it until he felt the smaller arch his back and come between them. **

"**Come inside Ikka…" He breathed, eager to have the most beautiful thing he had ever seen fill him up with his essence. It wasn't a beautiful act by any means, but it was something he wanted. To be marked, stained, permanently owned by the one above him, the one he had loved for so many years, who he had followed every single day, until this gloriously **_**beautiful **_**day when he finally got what he wanted.**

"**Shit Yumi…" Ikkaku jerked and came inside his small lover, the beauty's body arching one last time as he felt the hot liquid enter his body. The two panted, and snuggled together in the bed, Ikkaku's softening cock still in Yumichika. He kissed the beauty's forehead and rubbed his lower back gently to help relieve the pain that flowed from the Fifth Seat's bottom. "You're so beautiful Yumi. I love you." **

"**I love you too Ikka." Yumichika smiled in a satisfied way, his hands running over his lover's muscled chest. "This is just the way I imagined our relationship to be." **

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the room Urahara sat smiling, fanning his face. "It seems that the problem has been resolved." He sang happily. "Now I won't have to worry about anything getting broken." He laughed then left to leave the two Squad Eleven members their privacy. <strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ikka." Yumichika woke his lover up, kissing his lips and rubbing their noses together. "Come on, we have to go to work." <strong>

"**Hmmm…" Ikkaku grumbled, still half-asleep and getting over his hangover. "A little longer Yumi. It's not like Captain Zaraki will care whether we're on time or not."**

"**I know that but being late to something is a very ugly thing to do. It makes one seem unprofessional."**

"**Alright alright, I'm up." Ikkaku sat up rubbing his eyes then reached a hand behind his lover's head and pulled him closer for a kiss. "I love you Yumi." He said once they pulled away.**

"**Me too Ikka." The Fifth Seat smiled, tucking some hair behind his ear. "Thank goodness for that beautiful day two weeks ago. I feel so much better knowing you feel this way about me."**

"**Yeah. Me too." Pulling on the smaller's hair gently, Ikkaku tilted Yumichika's head back and kissed his giant scar, licking it afterwards. **

"**Hey! Don't be doing that now, otherwise we'll most definitely be late for work!" Yumichika laughed pushing Ikkaku back onto the bed roughly but it was all in play. As he started to walk away though, the larger got his revenge and grabbed the beauty's ankle, sending him to the floor on his stomach. Ikkaku crawled over to and looked down at the Fifth Seat as he turned over, both of them laughing. They kissed deeply, then slowly made their way back to the bed, their bodies tangled together. Work could wait for a while. **

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! It's the end! Was it weird? Please tell me! And do you know how to do that? Reviewing of course! ;P<strong>


End file.
